


Beautiful Benefits

by BooksOverBoys



Series: Funky Space Lube [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Funky Space Lube, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sort Of, This Was Just Supposed To be Porn, Vaginal Sex, lance is best boy, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOverBoys/pseuds/BooksOverBoys
Summary: Pidge and Lance have a nice Friends With Benefits deal going on - but it seems the benefits might be changing.





	Beautiful Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, more porn!
> 
> Honestly? I didn't expect this to be long, and have plot. It was just supposed to be smut. But I'm a sucker for porn with feelings so, here we are!
> 
> Unbeta'd, we die like men. Enjoy!

"I'm not doing it."

 

"C'mon, Pidge, please?"

 

"No!"

 

"Ugh, c'mon, Allura's wearing hers!"

 

"That's different, Allura's sexy!"

 

She could hear Lance sigh, and a dull thunk against the door. Probably his head. For a moment, she felt bad for keeping him from their activities.

 

Allura had surprised them all by taking them to a planet with a beach, claiming they needed to relax. "There's also a village here we need to get supplies from," she'd said, "but once we get them, we can go to the beach! You deserve it."

 

The others had been excited, but not as excited as Lance. They talked a lot, and she knew he missed the beach like a phantom limb, missed the sun on his skin and the water surrounding him as he swam. They'd gotten the supplies, and in the process, found a place that sold swimming clothes similar to earth's. Everyone had picked up a swimsuit of some kind, mostly swim shorts due to the sheer amount of males occupying the ship. Allura had dragged Pidge over to what was labeled the "female" section. By the time they'd come out, the boys were sitting outside of the store in various states of boredom. They refused to show the boys what they bought, and any effort to pester it out of them was met with the stony glares only Pidge and Allura could muster. Finally, the day came where they went to the beach. The others were already out on the sand, putting down towels and embracing the sun, but Lance refused to go out with Pidge, no matter how stubborn she planned on being.

 

It was as cute as it was stupid.

 

“Can I at least see you?” he mumbled.

 

“No.”

 

“Pretty please?”

 

Silence, and then, “promise you won’t make fun of me?”

 

“I promise. Let me in.”

 

In a flash, the door opened, and she yanked him inside. He righted himself before looking at her. His jaw dropped. “Holy shit.”

 

“You promised not to make fun of me.” Pidge grumbled, arms wrapped around herself.

 

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. ‘She looks _incredible.’_ he thought quietly. The bikini wasn’t extravagant, just a solid green that matched her lion, but she’d taken the glasses off, and her pale skin looked smooth. Even though she was short, her legs looked long in the bikini, and Lance felt something warm stir in his gut.

 

Growing uncomfortable with the silence, Pidge finally exploded. “Stop staring at me!”

 

Lance blinked. “Huh?”

 

“I know I look stupid, okay, so don’t say it. I’ll just change, and then-”

 

“No!” Lance hadn’t mean to shout, and it startled them both. Pidge raised an eyebrow and he continued. “You look _awesome_.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do, and I bet the others would agree if you’d let them see.”

 

Pidge felt her face warm. “You’re just saying that because we’re having sex.”

 

Lance chuckled, stepping forward and tugging on a lock of her hair. “Trust me Pidge, if I didn’t think you were attractive, we wouldn’t be in whatever Friends with Benefits situation we’re in right now. You look _hot._ I’m actually considering skipping the beach just to get my hands on you.” He bent down, putting his lips by her ear. “We could do that instead, if you wanted.”

 

Squeaking, Pidge moved away from him, face bright red. Without a word, she grabbed her towel off the bed and made a dash for the door. Lance followed, laughing. Pidge had paused by the castle entrance, towel wrapped around her shoulders, and Lance gave her a gentle push before following her out into the sunlight.

 

The others were already set up by the water, everyone except Hunk playing in it. Hunk sat on a yellow towel, eating a piece of fruit. He turned as they approached, smiling. “There you guys are!” he greeted. His eyes widened, and Pidge resisted the urge to hide behind Lance. “You look great, Pidge!” Hunk cried.

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah! I didn’t take you for a bikini person, but the green looks good on you. Nice choice!”

 

Pidge could feel the blush coming back. “Thanks.”

 

Just then, Keith and Shiro returned from the water. Pidge inched her hand toward her towel, which had been dropped onto the sand, but Lance pulled it away. Keith stopped, considered them for a moment, then nodded. “Nice bikini. The green looks good.” Shiro made a sound of agreement, and Pidge blushed again.

 

“Told you.” Lance said, and Pidge smacked him, everyone wincing at the sound of it before laughing. Allura and Coran came back over as well, and Allura squealed when she saw Pidge.

 

“It looks great on you! I told you it would.” she looked gorgeous in her own pink bikini, and Pidge felt the urge to grab her towel again.

 

“Too much skin,” Coran grouched, “but it is a nice color.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes at Coran, but smiled. “Thanks guys.” Lance put her towel back down, and she grabbed it, but didn’t wrap it around herself like she wanted to. Instead, she left it by her side, accepting Hunk’s offer of sunscreen. Once they were covered, they all rushed down to the water, laughing and splashing one another. Pidge broke away from the group, swimming out further into the cool water. Floating on her back, she closed her eyes against the sun, sighing softly. She still felt a little exposed, but less so now that everyone had seen her. Opening her eyes again, she squinted, turning her head to watch the boys play with Coran and Allura, laughing when the princess tossed shrio over her head and into the water. The boys’ laughter floated over to her, and she sighed happily, closing her eyes again.

 

When she opened her eyes again, Lance was swimming toward her. She righted herself, swimming to meet him. Pidge threw her arms around his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Their arrangement wasn’t as FWB as they liked to pretend it was. They allowed themselves small touches in public, no major PDA, but it was obviou enough something was going on between them. Lance had admitted to wanting a little more than sex - he didn’t want her to feel anything for him, but he wanted intimacy. She’d thought it was strange, but allowed it, and it ended up being nice for her too.

 

“You look happy.” Lance noted.

 

“Watching Allura flip one of you always raises my spirits.”

 

Lance snorted, kissing her, deeper than before. She melted into it.

 

“Hey! Keep it PG you two!”

 

Pidge laughed, breaking the kiss to look over Lance’s shoulder. Shiro stood with his arms crossed, Allura beside him, but he was smiling. Hunk had Keith in a headlock, but both were watching as well. Coran was distracted by something in the water.

 

“Worry about your own love life, Shiro!” she called back, tone teasing, and Lance laughed into her hair. Her heart squeezed. The others thought they were in a full-on relationship. They didn't know that it wasn’t what they thought it was - Lance wasn’t hers. She mentally shook her thoughts away before they could ruin her day.

 

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, “If the others weren’t here, I’d take you apart in that bikini right on the sand.” He kissed her one more time before pulling back. “Guess I’ll have to wait until later. Meet you in the shower?”

 

She could say no if she wanted - Lance would respect it - but something in Lance’s eyes made her nod, face flaming red. Lance grinned at her before swimming away. Pidge watching him go, glaring at his back.

 

Damn him and his flirtatious nature.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Pidge finally made it to her shower, her skin was itching to be touched. She had no idea why - she wasn’t normally so easily riled up by Lance. Most of the time, he was playful about his seduction. He would box her in while she was working, somehow out of her way and in her space all at once, running his fingers over her skin under clothes while he asked questions about what she was doing. Sometimes it drove her to distraction enough that he’d swoop in and kiss her, which often resulted in them going to one of their rooms for a quickie. Other times, Pidge would gently deny his advances, and Lance would back off, but stay nearby, still listening to her talk. Those times still often ended in good sex. They had a lot more sex than she realized, when she finally thought about it.

 

Something was different now. Something in the way Lance looked at her had been hungry, like he really would have taken her on the beach if he could. The phrase always sent a shiver down her spine. He really was good at “taking her apart.”

 

She was so lost in thought that she jumped, shrieking a little when she felt another presence in the shower.

 

“Just me.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into him, heart rate slowing. “Have fun today?”

 

Pidge hummed, nodding, turning around in his arms to kiss him. One of his hands slid down to her waist. The didn’t separated until they needed to breathe.

 

“Someone’s excited.” Lance murmured. Pidge poked his chest.

 

“It’s your fault. You and your stupid bikini obsession.”

 

Lance scoffed. “It’s not the bikini I’m obsessed with.”

 

“Oh yeah? What then?”

 

Before she could blink, Lance hoisted her up, pressing her against the wall as he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her toes curl. When they parted, he smirked. “I thought you were supposed to be the genius?”

 

It took Pidge a moment to collect her bearings and realize what he meant. “Me?”

 

“We’ve had how much sex and you just realized this?”

 

“We’ve had a lot of sex, but that’s not the point. I still don’t get what you see that makes you want me so much. What is it?”

 

Lance let his hand slide down until it got between her legs. Slipping a finger inside, he tightened his grip on her waist. “Well, for one,” he drawled, smirking at how wet she already was, “ your intelligence is really, really sexy.”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“Uh-huh.” He pushed in another finger, and she whined, arching her back. “I love hearing you talk. Doesn’t matter about what. Sometimes, when you don’t really feel like doing anything, and I’m alone, I get off thinking about your voice.”

 

Pidge often forgot just how dirty Lance could get when they were alone. She moaned loudly as he gently rubbed her clit, grateful that he was holding her up. She could feel her orgasm creeping up on her, and she pushed into his hand, clinging to him. “Lance…” she pled, crying out when he removed his hand altogether. “No!”

 

“As much fun as shower sex is, I have other plans. Come on.” He grabbed the soap, giving them both a half-hearted wash before turning the water off. Pidge was shaking from arousal, and Lance’s gentle touch as he wrapped them both in towels and headed back into her room. She dried herself off as best she could before dragging Lance to her bed and climbing on top of him. Lance immediately flipped them over, pressing kisses under her jaw and down her neck, sucking on the skin there. Pidge whimpered, trying and failing to grind up against him.

 

"You don't even know what you do to me do you?" Lance growled, sucking another hickey into her skin..

 

"W-What do I do to you?"

 

Lance slid his hands down her sides and she shivered. “You drive me crazy. I get so jealous when aliens flirt with you. I just want to drag you off and fuck you so they know you belong with me.”

 

A flash of arousal zinged through her. It’s stupid, how much she appreciated “with” instead of “to.” Lance slipped his fingers back into her, and her breath hitched. He kept his thrusts shallow, staying away from her clit as much as possible. She finally gathered the brain power to respond. “N-Nobody flirts with me.”

 

Lance just chuckled. “It’s cute how you don’t notice.”

 

“Lance, please.”

 

Thankfully, Lance decided to take pity on her. “Let me make you feel good. Let me show you how beautiful you are?”

 

Pidge nodded frantically, and Lance rolled them over, sitting them up. Finally, he rubbed her clit again, and she cried out, riding his fingers.

 

“Lance!”

 

“Come for me, Katie.” he whispered, and she gasped, back arching, as her orgasm crashed over her. Lance just watched as she fell apart. She slumped over, face buried in his neck and body shaking.

Lance removed his fingers, rubbing her back with his clean hand. “Out of commision already?” he murmured. Pidge snorted.

 

“Not a chance. I still want you to fuck me.”

 

“When did you get so dirty?”

 

“The first time you made me cum.” She laughed at Lance’s mildly scandalized expression, grinding back against his erection. Lance hissed and moaned, flipping them again so that he was on top. Reaching toward Pidge’s bedside table, he grabbed a glass bottle sitting there. Pidge had been so distracted, she hadn’t noticed it.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Special lube. You’re gonna love it, promise.” He poured some on his fingers, warming it up before sliding a finger inside of her again. Pidge groaned low, eyes sliding shut. Lance gently thrusted his fingers in and out, babbling again.

 

“So pretty, so pretty Katie. You look so good for me like this.” He reached up with his free hand, circling her nipples before pinching them. She gasped.

 

“Lance, _fuck me already.”_

 

“Almost.” he said, removing his fingers and laughing when she growled. “So aggressive.”

 

She opened her mouth to tell him just how aggressive she could be, when a warm tingle bloomed between her legs, pleasure shooting up her spine. She reached down to touch herself, but Lance grabbed her wrist, pinning it down  next to her head. She fought weakly against him, but his grip was strong and sure, even when he reached into her bedside drawer for the condoms she kept there - she was never more thankful that they had found a compatible kind in the depths of space. He made quick work of slipping it on, and she nearly sobbed in relief as he pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around him, digging her ankles into his back.

 

Lance pushed a lock of hair from her face. “You’re shaking.” He freed her hands, and she yanked him down for a desperate kiss. He pulled all the way before pushing in quickly, blood singing as she keened into the kiss.

 

“You look so good like this, red and desperate for me. So beautiful, Katie.”

 

Pidge hiccuped, eyes filling with tears. She wanted to scream for him to be quiet, to stop being so nice - this was just a friends with benefits arrangement, wasn’t it? Why was he being so… so nice to her? He was always a nice person, and he always took care of her in bed, but this was -

 

She was ripped from her thoughts as Lance picked up the pace, pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck. Her blunt nails dragged down his back, and Lance groaned.

 

“Fuck, Pidge, I’m gonna-”

 

“Close, close, come on Lance, cum.”

 

Lance gasped, moaning loudly as he pushed  in once, twice more before cumming, dragging Pidge off the edge with him, her back arching off of the bed for a long moment before she melted back down, boneless. Lance kissed her, messy and wet, arms shaking as he held himself up. She reached up, petting his hair for a moment before he got up to dispose of the condom. He came back, and she scooted over for him. They each settled on their sides to face each other. It may have just been friends with benefits, but there would never be a walk of shame. They were always welcome in each other’s rooms, even if there was no sex.

 

Pidge was starting to wonder if they had strayed away from their original intent.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lance blinked at her. “For what?”

 

“For… saying all that stuff. Making me feel beautiful.”

 

Lance sighed softly, smiling a little. “I was only telling the truth. You really are beautiful to me, Pidge. And not just in a bikini, or when you’re having sex with me. I wish you could see the way you light up when you get a code to work, or when Hunk makes your favorite food, or when we encounter a robot you love.”

 

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut. “Lance, what are you doing?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know what? Never mind. Feel free to stay if you want, I’m tired.” She turned over, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She felt Lance shift behind her, though he didn’t touch her.

 

“Is this about what I said? Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry.”

 

Pidge sighed, curling up into herself. “I just don’t get what we’re doing anymore. This was supposed to just be friends with benefits, but it doesn’t feel like it anymore. What do you want from me, Lance?”

 

He was quiet for a moment, and Pidge’s heart rate picked up. Leave it to her to develop feelings in a situation where feelings were a red flag. She opened to mouth to say “forget it,” when he put an arm around her.

 

“I don’t want to just be friends with benefits. I never did. I just said that because I didn’t think you’ve ever like me back.”

 

Pidge turned in his hold, looking up at him. He was smiling, but his expression was pained.

 

“You never showed an interest in anyone, so I thought the only way I could get close to you want through sex. You’re more vulnerable in bed. You talk to me more and don’t just dismiss me as an idiot.”

 

Pidge winced. “I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re an idiot, no matter what I may have said.”

 

Lance chuckled lowly. “Thanks. But yeah. I didn’t think you’d agree with me about the other “benefits” part, and I was shocked that you did. So I’ve been trying to test the boundaries of this whole thing. I like you, Pidge. Really.”

 

Pidge could feel the tears springing up in her eyes again, and she blinked them away. “I like you, too.”

 

Lance smile was blinding. He pulled her forward, kissing her, and she wrapped an arm around him. When they parted, he kissed her nose. “So beautiful.”

 

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “You’re a sap.”

 

“But you like it?” Even after the confirmation of her feelings, it was still a question. She kissed his cheek, heart soaring.

 

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done! Don't forget to comment, please and thank you!


End file.
